Shimmering Moonlight
by AkuraSilent
Summary: Kaoru an outcast, for all her life is driven away by the Battousai, he has her like a slave in his village, but soon his feelings change, and the past soon links to present, is there any love between them, and what about Tomoe....... CHAPTER 8
1. Shimmering Moonlight 1

Hi, audience!  
  
I am not a very experienced writer but please be nice! You don't of course be forcibly nice but politeness is always welcomed and appreciated! Reviews, and constructive criticism is always needed! *Finally my speech is over*  
  
Now read, enjoy, and review! ~Rospis Tears ~~~~  
  
It was probably past 11:00 when Kaoru awoke.  
  
She shifted slightly, edging carefully for the door, being very cautious not to awake her parents, who were deep in slumber.  
  
Quietly as possible, Kaoru padded outside her room and walked out from her hut. She did not even waste time closing the wooden door behind her, for she knew that the door would make an eerie creak that would startle her parents and awake them.  
  
She had done this once every two sunsets, while she saw the golden sun slowly creep into thick wisps of clouds and leave a sparkle of silver lights to guide her people from the swallowing darkness of what her people called "night."  
  
All the huts were dark, so her village was all sound asleep. Karou could not even see one damp ray of heat, so the sun had not even lifted a slight tip in the velvet black sky.  
  
For the blackness served for the background, for now.  
  
The stars were like pure-like gems that gleamed and twinkled like sparkling jewels that were dancing in the shimmering sun. Karou gawked at amazement of the beauty of the silent sky, and she took all of the vivid imagery in.  
  
Walking in a smooth, slick pace Karou welcomed the mystic nature with open arms.  
  
All of the village though loathed nature ways, and even sneered when they saw a delicate butterfly that had swirls of silvery texture and glowed proudly laying on a flower and sucking in sweet nectar with its black thin mouth.  
  
Once her villagers despised the rare delicacies of butterflies so much that a butterfly laid gently on a man's knuckles, and with raging wrath the man ripped it wings, crumbling it up.  
  
A tear threatened to spill, though Kaoru wiped it away with one thin finger. She could not see why her villagers loathed nature so much, and because of Kaoru's love and inspiration of nature Kaoru was called different, not in a good way, but bad.  
  
She felt like if she was shunned in the village.  
  
Karou's feet still kept moving forward as her troubled thoughts began to tangle and weave together in a mess. Yes, she was different, that Kaoru already knew, but treating her as an outsider because of that, she was very confused with.  
  
She could never hate the lord's rare beautiful creatures. No she could not.  
  
Her eyes now caught a thin glimpse of her favorite spot. Her thin lips quirked slightly in a weary smile. Her heart flittered, she had been here a million times, but she always felt every visit fresh and new.  
  
There in her spot was one gray, smooth boulder smothered in soft luscious grass. The wind rippled softly through the stalks of greenery, making a peaceful view. The moon was largely white, looking like a precious pearl.  
  
Kaoru stridden to her boulder, sitting motionless, as if just the sight of the pearly moon immobilized her muscles.  
  
Her pale skin glistened softly in thick silver, her beautiful lapis eyes scintillated in the flickering cast, and her ebony strands wafted in the tender wind.  
  
All of this was immensely serene; Kaoru definitely savored all of this.  
  
Suddenly Kaoru saw a blazing, bronze beam lifting in the sky. Morning began to interrupt the night, and Kaoru slipped away in the woods with a sigh.  
  
"Goodbye night, goodbye.."  
  
~~~  
  
Kaoru quickly went to her hut, her bare feet prickled in dirt.  
  
She carefully flicked the pieces of microscopic dirt, and quickly dressed in her clothes.  
  
A kimono, it was flimsy, and a feathery, fine bow limped at the back of the satin garment. She tied her thick hair in a ponytail with a thin blemished leather belt, tying it tightly.  
  
She knew she would not want a frizzy tendril to pop out in front of her eyes today.  
  
Kaoru carefully skimmed for the burnished vase that she had to fill with tasty water, and pour some for her dough, to make the dough more soft, and flexible.  
  
She found it in a wooden table, she carefully pressed her fingers in the harsh feeling of clay, but reluctantly formed a grip in it.  
  
She came out with the jar tucked in her hands, walking to the river. Her kimono shone brightly in the flashing silk. Suddenly Karou's eyes caught a group of tight-knit girls talking and chortling together as they held jars as well.  
  
Her stomach felt twisted, in a thick unsatisfying feeling that garbed and snapped at her.  
  
"Hello" Kaoru whispered unsurely with her eyes pleading for acceptation. The girls suddenly grew quiet giving her sullen stares, and brushing a scent of unwelcoming.  
  
Kaoru drifted off the group of girls, the edges of her eyes rimmed in liquid. She swallowed hard, tears fighting roughly to spill. I. will. not. cry. Kaoru repeated vigorously in her head. She was not a baby that needed every minute of comfort, she had an unyielding will to knowledge and in her characteristics there wasn't in there a crier.  
  
Slowly the day dissolved leaving not one wisp of cloud leaving the moon to carry its job.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It was a very good blessing that night finally cracked in the sky, and Kauro was in dear gratitude for it. A soft breeze lifted an unruly tendril and Kaoru rolled it to her ear.  
  
She needed to see her spot today, to soothe her burning nerves, and calm herself.  
  
She ran quickly through the thick brownish trunks that had dark, thin, sharp shadows. Leaving her hut she slipped into her spot, she so dearly held close to her.  
  
She saw her boulder, there, but this time Kaoru sensed an awkward feeling, in a way that you could say she felt a stare. A stare that a stalker could only form from their hawking eyes.  
  
There even in the night she saw claw scratches graved deeply in her rock. It was a bit amusing hat first she thought it was a bloodthirsty monster, but Kaoru only mused herself, feeling the sharp scratches but ignoring it.  
  
Never did she know she should savor her tranquil moments of life because a new life would come and she could never return to this one. The flesh- ripping blades of time will strip it to small particles, easily as if it was glass. She never knew that the time would come to face it. Even as hard as Kauro stressed and pleaded she could never have life like it was before.  
  
Suddenly Kauro heard a crippling sound slurp to her ear. Kauro peered hard, seeing a dark shape humanoid, but this one had a impervious cloak wrapped around it abundantly.  
  
Kaoru flopped out to the ground, and the creature, beast, hands grabbed her.  
  
Kauro screamed at the very top of her lungs, her neck heaving all of its voice in this quailing moment, but she knew no one heard her.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it?  
  
Tell me what you think of it so far? Should I continue it? Please, review!!  
  
~Rospis Tears 


	2. Shimmering Moonlight 2

*Thank you! *  
  
I just want to say before I go any further is that I was inspired from the fanfic "Sky Dweller." Also sorry for leaving on cliffhangers but that's how it is. Aaah, don't kill me, give me mercy!!!  
  
Lets us continue where we left:  
  
Kaoru's eyes glinted fiercely as they were fixed tightly on the hooded creature. It had a strong grip, and some sort of fragment was submerging in her skin, blood was beginning to drip slowly down her flesh, her heart- shaped face beginning to turn into a ghostly pale.  
  
She looked at him deeper, trying to reveal and unfold the kidnapper that wanted her. No villager wanted one thin fingernail from her, why would he want her whole body, including a tempered soul.  
  
The creature slowly revealed its hood, Kaoru stood quiet as it had a blade in its sheath, it bang harshly on its thigh or whatever it was in legs.  
  
Slowly, the hood slid off the creature, until it was left lapped against his back.  
  
Before her black thick eyelashes could blink, her raven hair even move in the slightest, she felt a nailing claw on her jaw, cringed on her high cheekbones, she yelped.  
  
The last thing she remembered was a raspy moan and her eyelids slowly fell, and it was pitch black. Sleep was claiming her, and unconsciousness slithered through her whole body.  
  
~~~  
  
Change will come  
  
cold and warm  
  
male and woman  
  
will merge.  
  
Love will slide  
  
Through hatred  
  
And despise  
  
Love will claim them both  
  
All they need to complete  
  
Is faith and trust, themselves  
  
Will they be able  
  
To complete the task?  
  
Love will claim them both  
  
Love will claim them both  
  
Love will give them joy  
  
Love will give them anguish  
  
Love will come from both  
  
Love will have them both.  
  
~~~  
  
It was a strange chant Kaoru never heard. It seemed to flow out of the thin mist, flowing smoothly through her ears, and yet it was so smooth, but so much emotion came from just the utter of the words.  
  
A thin ivory mist slowly was drifting in a dull grayish sky, and then suddenly a graceful, pure dove flying slowly in the sky, caught Kaoru's bewilder eyes.  
  
Its wings vigorously flapped and its muscles slowly moved back and forth in elegant motion as it was lifting in the mist of dull gray.  
  
Its eyes were a gleaming azure that was like thin, turquoise, beady rubies, its radiant glow, was astonishing and precious.  
  
Suddenly a crimson slash whipped on the dove's breast, as gushing blood was thrashing quickly out of its delicate body. Then a quick whip slipped on its ivory, thin throat.  
  
The bird squealed death, a horror sound that ringed out in the sky.  
  
Slowly the bird began to fly slower, still screaming out its death, its last moment of breathing life. Kaoru stared in complete horror, for she stood there still, the only thing that moved was her breast, for she was breathing hard.  
  
Then the smell came, metallic formed, and the sickening smell of dribbling blood, and a sense of anguish.  
  
"No, No!!!" Kaoru shrieked in horror suddenly regaining her voice.  
  
A black raven then appeared its eyes gold, no irises, or pupils, just utter gold. Blood sappy, blood hung from its sharp beak, and she saw a twisted grin form.  
  
It seemed to pleasure this, the horror that she had taken, it seamed to pleasure her tears that were like sparkling diamonds, glimmering weakly.  
  
The blood suddenly disappeared, and its gray beak flashed, but its eyes glowed stronger, till it blinded Kaoru's lapis eyes.  
  
Kaoru staggered back, her pale hands were protecting her red-splotched face, and eyes that ringed in puffy, irritating cerise, but her face was a trembling magenta, almost resembling a rose.  
  
Her nose was pint-tip; another diamond ebbed off her face, and she looked at it fiercely.  
  
"You made it rain blood.. you made it rain blood."  
  
The dream slowly dissolved around her, turning into a mesh blur, she was traveling away through the void of dreams until reality.  
  
~~~  
  
It was a strange dream; Kaoru suddenly woke, a cold dry tear spewing from her soggy eyes.  
  
She was hanging on a rough, bold shoulder, and looking at mahogany trunks, others were a reddish-brown and others had cinnamon twisted branches.  
  
She saw the crescent moon, but it was rimmed with a creamy tawny.  
  
She struggled to look back, but the grip was rough and firm, and she was paralyzed from her position.  
  
She swallowed and felt her cheeks burning crimson. "W where am I?"  
  
The hooded creature did not answer but kept walking through the strange trails of trees.  
  
A tender wind blew, and she managed to see a thick, ruby tendril.  
  
It had red hair, or red fur, or red tentacles, or red something. That was her first description of the hood creature.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kaoru tried to crack the silence, and get some answers.  
  
"Listen to me!!" Kaoru shrieked in irritating anger. "The village." That was its short reply, it seemed emotionless but it had a low handsome voice as well.  
  
"The village?" Kaoru whisper in awe to herself. There were other people as himself? Too many questions, and not enough answers.  
  
Suddenly the ivory moon sailed through a couple of clouds, tiny, plumpish clouds, that gathered together in a tight-knit group.  
  
Kaoru remembered the girls; at least the moon and silver stars did not give her sullen stares and unwelcoming glance of discomfort.  
  
They welcome and pleasure with her for who she was and nothing else. She felt another beady tear lap on her thick, black eyelashes that rimmed her lazuli eyes so beautifully.  
  
Though she blinked hard in anger, she suffered so much in her life; this was too much for her torn soul to bear.  
  
Slowly the backgrounds around them changed, old, weeping trees to chopped stumps, and dewed, crisp, lime, flourishing flowers.  
  
Some Kaoru never laid eyes in her life, one was mixed with royal blue, rimmed in sapphire, and flashy yellow, and the petals were dabbed in corpulent silver. Other even had pieces of strawberry, slices of the pinkish fruits piles flatly, and plump in the middle of the circle of the flower.  
  
It was astonishing, and amazing; Kaoru gaped and gawked at the lovely delicacies.  
  
Then the walking of the hooded mystery had begin to go in a slower, weary pace, until finally he stopped on a luscious green hill, the illumining emerald tips swaying in motion.  
  
"We are here, the village." The hooded creature aforesaid raspy, and proud.  
  
"The village...."  
  
~~~  
  
All they need to complete is thy faith, and trust  
  
Themselves  
  
Will they be  
  
Able to complete  
  
Thy task?  
  
Along be trouble  
  
The way.  
  
~~~  
  
I know, I know confusing, eh? But the story is beginning to unravel, wait for the next chapter okay. Also I need more reviews!! Also sorry for the bloody scenes but it had to come. Should I rate this PG13 should I? Thanks:  
  
Magiabruxa, thanks for reviewing, also hope I spelled it right.  
  
And: Nanakilover/Brukaoru, thanks also for reviewing for my story.  
  
Also Lets no forget Elven Mischief: Thanks, all!  
  
I just want to ask something is there something I can improve in my writing that others would like. Oh well, thanks I might do the next chap. For Saturday, look for it! Also I had problems putting this chap. On sorry..  
  
Rock on!! 


	3. Shimmering Moonlight 3

Get extremely comfy, take a slow, relaxed breath, read with pleasure, and like I'll always say, review!! *Also just saying in case no one or you didn't hear, the second chapter was not complete I had complications. Well let's go on with the engrossing episode, show, movie, comic, or whatever. Here we go on the smooth gold road.  
  
~~~ Rospis Tears  
  
Let's continue where we left:  
  
The village had a thin glint of resemblance, that's what Kaoru had admitted to herself but in the same strange, twisted path of undeciding turns it was distinct as well.  
  
It digressed though in a delightful mark of pleasure, it wasn't different from just the marvelous appearance to the naked eye, but in the loose feeling of welcome and the sheepish grins and smirks they gave her. In her village just to show the contrast, people, villagers always looked forlorn, and beads of sweat always dripped from there soggy, pressed down, eyebrows.  
  
And always you could hear their grunts of whipping pain, and struggled chugs, as their strong, tight muscles, thin veins plopped from their rusty, burnt flesh.  
  
But here she had a sort of relaxation you could only receive from the cool atmosphere. She heard laughter, smooth laughter, which explicated happiness obviously. She almost couldn't stop from showing her ivory squared teeth into a smile.  
  
"This is the village?" Kaoru questioned the hooded man, or whatever it was. "Yes" it formed from its lips without stagger or hesitation.  
  
"Amazing." Kaoru whispered to herself as she swallowed a scent of air that was rosy and sweet. She could smell a dainty smell that almost wanted her to drool, but she smacked her lips in a tempting froth lick.  
  
"Here, come." The hood pronounced moving pale, sturdy hands motioning her to come. Then when the sun blazed in the correct angle she saw a glitter. It came close to his fingertips, just right above a squared nail. Kaoru focused patiently to decipher the object or thing that was slight above his thick, bold fingers. Though the blazing sun's threads of fire merged making an extreme streak of blinding light.  
  
Kaoru blinked, fluttering her dazed lapis eyes vigorously. She looked at the hooded creature and followed him obediently. There were huts, several that could not be counted, but these were draped in thick, scintillating silks that were woven by women.  
  
He entered one that had a dark cerise, layered with a tangerine silk that shimmered if it moved even in the slightest at the wind, and last a glittering indigo. She entered in the hut.  
  
It was as beautiful as she could imagine, and she could include organic. There by the side was a wood-craved, small table, and on top were a blanched porcelain dish that had exquisite thin blue marking, calligraphy, alright, and two small cups and a steady, little, teakettle.  
  
Also thin, and corpulent cloths were laid on soft, luscious fleece, but this one was a thin slab, and was dyed a creamy sapphire. Probably this one was the area for the bed. It was also simple, but to Kaoru cozy enough.  
  
Then Kaoru got a question she knew she should of asked long ago plop to her head. Her eyes turned to a mid-night blue, and the edges glittering silvery.  
  
"Why did you steal me?" Kaoru said unyielding. "Not now." Was all it responded to the irritated and impersonal question. "Now." Kaoru replied to his careless actions, as she stamped her bare foot on the soothing fleece.  
  
The hooded creature seemed a bit restless and she heard a rustle from under the hood. The hood again slapped at the back of the cloak and this time fortunately there was no suffering contact. She saw him, she saw him, and he had..  
  
~~~  
  
Her lazuli eyes beamed in astonishment. He was handsome, yet he seemed a bit forlorn. He had thick ruby hair and it was tied in a polished, rich brown leather belt in a high ponytail.  
  
His gleaming ruby tendrils also framed his face beautifully and with a touch of soft plum but she detected a more shade of violet creaming his eyes.  
  
Though he had a strange crimson mark on his fair skin, it was almost like resembling an "x." His eyelashes were thick and rich in softness and black and his bones were thick and sturdy, and her bones were slender and frail.  
  
But right after she had a glimpse of his beauty her heart thumped freakishly, but yet she despised him there was no tunnel for love to get through. He took her away from her village and that would be in his record now and evermore.  
  
But slowly she saw something, it was coming from his tendrils of red hair, it was on the top of his head, it was..  
  
Ears! Did she actually see tiny yellowish pale ears that looked wolfish as well, plop at the top of his head? Kaoru blinked again being logical to see if she had some dab of water or food or something on her eyes making her see things, but she was correct the first time, it was ears!!  
  
He steadily slid the whole gloomy cloak off, till it slid so smoothly like silk and she could see his real clothes. They were strange if he was male, the colors, but looked mighty, calm, and graceful on his figured body.  
  
He had a pink shirt tucked in with a white skirt (don't know what you call it in Kenshin's episodes, the usual clothes, k.) Though the cross-shape scar stood out starkly on his fair skin.  
  
Just then she saw the same strange glitter above his fingers, or were they? Kaoru focused harder, peering to see the mysterious sparkle more closely.  
  
"There my nails." The being said with irritation etched thickly in his voice. Kaoru raised a thin eyebrow, "Nails?"  
  
"Yes." The being replied in agreement. Kaoru still did not have all her questions fulfilled but slowly by slowly she will have them all answered, she knew.  
  
"I'm half demon, okay?" The half-demon looked at Kaoru in an annoyed glare that seemed to seethe slowly. "Half-wolf." He said shortly seeming to know her question she was about to ask.  
  
Kaoru nodded still in speechless awe. All of this information was too much and it needed to absorb thoroughly in her skull. "This is your room." The half-demon informed her emotionlessly. Sleep, the sun is getting to be completed in the darkness." The half-demon aforesaid, his legs getting ready to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Kaoru shrieked at the moment catching his attention immediately. ""What is your name?" Kaoru asked, her eyes waiting for his response.  
  
"Kenshin, but people call me Battousi (don't know spelled right), and you will only call me Battousi, is that understood?" Kaoru nodded speechlessly, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Yours?" Kenshin responded to ask the same question. (I'll just call him Kenshin; Kaoru though would have to call him Battousi)  
  
"Kaoru." Kaoru answered his question a bit sleepy. Kenshin nodded in agreement and was facing the opening of her hut. "Goodnight." Kenshin said, stuttering a bit forming the gentle words from his lips.  
  
"Goodnight." Kaoru began to drift off, sleep claming her as she traveled once more through her dreams. What would be in store for them?  
  
~~~  
  
Confusion first  
  
Is what they will  
  
Experience  
  
Hatred comes  
  
And blinds  
  
Their sight  
  
But love  
  
And Hatred will combine  
  
To leave one  
  
That will rule  
  
From all  
  
~~~  
  
So how was this chapter, any suggestions however? Please review; I want to know your opinions, but no flames, constructive! Thanks to:  
  
Suzanne: Thank you!  
  
Magiabruxa: thanks, like always  
  
Silver Goddess 1: Thanks, how was it?  
  
And Nicky9: Thanks a lot for your review! Did you know I e-mailed you?  
  
Well, thanks everybody, wait for the next chapter!! Bye Bye!!  
  
Kaoru-Chan: Yeah, wait for next time! 


	4. Shimmering Moonlight 4

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I just have one question, where was my audience, I only got 0ne review?!! Was the third chapter even GOOD? *sniff* well I did the fourth chapter. Alert! New character coming from this chapter, read every savoring word in enjoyment. Thanks! Well let's continue, shall we?  
  
~Carnelian Jade  
  
~~~  
  
A narrow stream of heat slipped through the slick, smooth curves of the draped silks to Kaoru's porcelain pale eyelids that were laid still, as she was in dreamy slumber.  
  
She woke suddenly from the blinding streams and fluttered her lazuli eyes; no sags were under her eyelids but smooth, greaseless skin. Her pale skin was getting brightly, but in a soft shimmer, getting a nice, rosy tan.  
  
She looked around in her surroundings as she observed her smooth cozy silks strewn all over the gentle, ruffling fleece. She saw a bit of the glittering indigo silks that draped her hut colorfully scintillate as it rustled from a refreshing, delicate wind.  
  
Then she heard a surprising, clank, it sounded like glass cups were shoved together and crushed, as it made a surprising shattering clatter. Her lapis eyes gleamed in a flickering tone and she saw a mysterious lady.  
  
She had a long ebony braid laid straightly at her back, and as well had tender, pale skin. Her fingers were thin and long, and her nails were pale, opal-shaped, and a rosy magenta were rimmed at the delicate smooth edges. She had a long crimson skirt that was mixed with a dawn-tint, pink simply but in a strange pale tone.  
  
Her shirt was a bit short showing her skinny belly that gleamed a bit sexy and it was a tangy tangerine with a bright, tropical pink, but in the middle where the loop of the belly button was found, it was accurately cut making a perfect circle.  
  
What she had observed and was surprisingly amazed at was that at the side of her right hip was a thin cut that showed her plump, pale thigh. It then at the beginning or collar of the skirt had a pink, tiny bow and she had brownish sandals that were decorated with wondrous, colorful, extraordinary shells.  
  
The girl seemed to be concentrating at her blanch porcelain dishes, that she poured a yellowish lime liquid in a tiny cup. A tiny midnight blue flower, without a stem, was bobbing back in forth from the seething liquid, the steam dissolving in the air.  
  
Then she placed the cup in her hand carefully and quickly swished around and faced Kaoru. Her eyes were an illumining jade and her eyelashes thick, spread out, and a beautiful feature for her eyes. Her lips were a tint of pink and were complete and two, thin black tendrils framed her broad, bright face.  
  
She gave a wide grin. "Hello." Then she presented the cup, the steam slithering past her face. Kaoru choked lightly and looked again at the girl. In the girl's jade eyes was a tiny sparkle of innocence that can lure anyone in her presence.  
  
"What? Oh, my name is Misao." Misao looked cheerfully at Kaoru, as her breast seemed to show a bit. Misao then darted to get a round bowl and thin, beige chopsticks. She then laid the steaming cup and the seething bowl of something.  
  
"Your name is Kaoru, am I correct?" Misao questioned trying to crack the thick ice of disturbing silence. Kaoru nodded her head and the sweet dainty smell of the foods traveled to her nostrils. She smacked her lips, her stomach making a soft yearning rumble.  
  
"Umm, good morning." Kaoru said unsurely but gave a tiny smile of gratitude. "Good morning." Misao replied the same phrase but with obvious confidence and kindness in her cheerful, relaxing voice. Kaoru nodded her head and then another wisps of scent traveled and Kaoru's lapis eyes skimmed at the tiny lumps of ivory flakes and the limish liquid.  
  
"What is this?" Kaoru said curiously. She then placed the beige sticks on her fingers and captured a tiny ivory flake, plopping it in her mouth. Her tongue rolled the flake in her mouth as the taste smothered on Kaoru's taste buds and her tongue rimmed her cracked lips from the luscious, savoring taste she had just experienced.  
  
She then tasted a small sip of the liquid and figured it was based on herbed tea but this tea had a lavender scent but gave a sort of energy from the sweet taste at the end of every sip. It was also smooth on her tongue and the liquid did not seem to burn her tongue, even how much it steamed hotly.  
  
Though what was quite amazing was that all the dishes or cups were lighter than a feather. It was quite strange indeed.  
  
Kaoru had so much hunger rolling in her stomach she probably finished the meal thoroughly in thirty seconds. But she did not crumble and eat the tiny flower.  
  
"This is your breakfast." Misao said a bit amusing. "You were quite hungry, did you like the meal?" Kaoru nodded vigorously, the meal was very delicious and well and the tea was refreshing and energizing for a new day. She was so sidetracked in the lovely things she discovered she forgot her village, even her mother and father, but only for now..  
  
"Why do you not eat the flower I have left you to nibble at, I mostly agree you would savor this as well." Misao questioned curiously in concern. Kaoru carefully had the flower at her fingertips and seemed to vulture it as she saw the whole flower.  
  
The petals were delicate and spread and glinted softly at streams of the sun. They were beautiful but did not really seem tasty to eat.  
  
Misao smirked and seemed to know what she was very curious and yearned to question. "The leftover moist and dew, as well as the tiny drips of golden nectar will soothe the nerves and give yourself tranquility." Misao answered.  
  
Kaoru's dark pupils widened in amazement and never knew that such a measly flower could do such a grand thing. A thin, smooth strand slipped on Kaoru's face and she placed it in its ordered position.  
  
Kaoru gulped down with a powerful thud and seemed to grip on her courage and knowledge. She squeezed the flower softly as you would do to a lemon and three tiny, thick, golden drops trickled down Kaoru's tongue and she swallowed.  
  
It was immensely delicious! Marvelous, and such the sweet drops though had some softness attached and astonishly had already begun the process of tranquility. Kaoru rimmed her rosy lips wet again and looked in a shimmer of gratitude for Misao.  
  
"Thank you." Kaoru said sincerely and gentle. The dishes were empty and Misao collected the dishes. She placed them on the table for a while and then brushed an ebony tendril that was wiped from her face.  
  
"Your welcome." And as she spoke, Misao got folded satin garments and laid the gleaming garments beside Kaoru. A thin eyebrow rose and Kaoru waited for an explanation of her action.  
  
"Put these on quickly, because we are going to the far meadow to gather more nectar and liquid so we could have a nice quantity of these." Misao said cheerfully but somehow very important.  
  
Kaoru nodded and felt the slickness of the extraordinary silk. Kaoru had many questions that dwelled in her mind but she stilled it for now, this was not the right time for gathering facts, all she knew that she had trust in this girl who was already so dearly kind.  
  
Then Misao looked at Kaoru seriously with no humor creaming or speckling her face, "My girl, beware the beastly things that lurk in the shadows, so stay beside me and be alert at all time."  
  
Kaoru nodded in agreement and obedience, but fate had many different dangerous plans, if only Kaoru had listened.  
  
~~~  
  
That ends it, thanks for your patient wait, please review, when I mean I want your opinions I really want to receive your opinions and suggestions. Sorry though, it is not really long, but I think I did quite well.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Nicky9: thanks for your suggestion; I would definitely keep that in mind. I hope you liked it.  
  
I hoped all enjoyed this chapter very much! Thanks to all, and please let me hear what you think, anything I could improve, or comments!  
  
~~~  
  
Misao-Chan: Why did you make me have to wear these clothes?!  
  
Carnelian Jade: Sorry but that's how it is, deal with it, okay! *whiner*  
  
Misao-Chan: What did you say?!! I'll get you, if it's the last thing I do! *chases Carnelian Jade wildly*  
  
Carnelian Jade: Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! Help me; I'm getting attacked from a savage!!  
  
Bye Bye everyone! Thanks audience.  
  
Kaoru-Chan: Yeah, to next time! *giggle* Oh that must hurt! That's gonna show in the morning! 


	5. Shimmering Moonlight 5

*Continuing the story, that was so well awaited*  
  
~Carnelian Jade  
  
~~~~  
  
The strong and yearning  
  
Will prevail  
  
But sacrifices must be announced  
  
For love is strong and brave  
  
But is it a shimmer or worth  
  
To have in a cost  
  
Of a friend's life.  
  
~~~  
  
The wind carefully settled Misao's single ebony braid in the swirling gust of ivory wind that seemed restless and blew in their will. Misao carried a slicing weapon of the purest steal as it gleamed with two thick, emeralds, and three tiny crimson rubies that were embroiled beautifully in her sword.  
  
She carefully put the small blade in her mouth as she carried and began to clutch two baskets that were bristled harshly in dry hay and rough fiber, but strangely in the bottom of the basket or base for the items that should be held were of soft silk that was weaved skillfully in a pattern. In there were two bottles, it was formed in fragile, glimmering crystal and in there held spring water. One sip of this magical water would quench your throat for a day even if you were roaming in a desert.  
  
But two were carried since it was not proper to sip with a different mouth and another mouth if not related or married. So the two bottles were laid in luscious silk that was settled perfectly for such a fragile, and frail thing.  
  
But still it seemed Misao had wanted to be armed, with such a whipping blade. Kaoru would even say that if the blade whipped across thick, bold rocks it would slice through without a blemish.  
  
"Let us go." Misao replied with a stern voice of determination, her jade eyes were fixed in the large broad hills of sprouting, flourishing lime, into of what was called the "meadows.."  
  
~~~  
  
Sweat oozed slickly, sliding down Kaoru's face, two plump beads of sweat glinted in the scorching sun as it penetrated with burning heat. But Kaoru still held the other basket that was empty for the small flowers to carry. The thin, dry threads soon were glued in her palm and grubby grip that they had weaved together and made a crimson mark on her drabbed, squishy flesh.  
  
Her eyes were set in a thin, peering squint as she saw continuous bumpy lime that drew up and down, and was beginning to irritate and play tricks in her mind. She had seen a vivid foolish illusion of a large reddish-brown jar that was rimmed in tiny diamond and dark blue rubies, and two rippling waves of water sloshed, dripping slowly on the clayed surface.  
  
Kaoru rimmed her tongue that was crispy gray and looked more closely. It was there as the water she was yearning for dripped in a tempting style of luring.  
  
"Water." Kaoru growled in a raspy voice. Misao seemed to know immediately that Kaoru was now in the process of Hallucinating and immediately announced her calm, steady voice that ringed in the queasiness of barren. She settled her crystal vial and touched it softly to estimate the temperature of the liquid. It was still icy fresh.....  
  
"Look here, take it, you are in need." Misao replied as she offered it to Karou that had made an exasperated sigh and capturing herself before she fell. "No, there is a whole jar of WATER!!" Kaoru explained as she turned to Misao beginning to snarl and crouch by her. Misao took her blade from its sheath as it slithered smoothly by.  
  
She whipped it out banged the thick substance of metallic on Kaoru's head. (The side of the blade, of course) Immediately Kaoru woke from her raging wrath of water. As Kaoru's lips were slightly ajar from her confusion Misao slipped it in her mouth and Kaoru had no chance but gulped.  
  
There was nothing more but Kaoru's stick legs walking and Misao's, the lime continuously going on.  
  
~~~  
  
Kaoru wiped her forehead and liquid flew off in big drips that spewed in the continuous meadow. Misao finally said the words she had longed to hear for such an awaited time. "We are here, in the Serene Forest, remember my warning...."  
  
Nothing happened really but Misao had picked lovely delicacies and they had sweet, tangy fragrance. One was of a misty gray swirled richly in sable and had tiny black beads mounted upon each other. Pepper. It was pepper and Kaoru drew one curious sniff and sneezed six times as her nose turned pink- tip and her nasal congested.  
  
Misao knew exactly what to do and showed her a thick solid gold flower but this one was not heavy at all. Tiny gold flints were sprinkled all over and they had reminded her of flickering fireflies but these were not alive.  
  
Misao drew a whole handful and gathered them in her hand. Then she took her water vial and mixed some in the gold specks. It suddenly transformed in a honey liquid and felt milky, sweet, and silky.  
  
Misao rubbed the honey liquid on the center of her nasal area, between the eyebrows, and rubbed tenderly for two minutes and Karou was free of congestion. Kaoru was amazed, and she would of thought she would have got used of it by now, from all the things she had discovered.  
  
Then the sun was slowly submerging in the clouds and was rimmed in dazzling gold. Slowly it was mildly dark but still there was a gentle light rousing in the day. As Misao was walking uphill Kaoru heard a tiny voice call her.  
  
There was a yellow glitter in the deep part of the woods and sounded like her mother was calling out her name as the glowing figure seemed to call forth to her to come. She left Misao as she walked closer, peering, squinting more closely. Kaaaooorrruuu, kkaaaoooorrruuuu.  
  
She went closer and slowly started forming gentle frightful words from her lips as her lapis eyes gleamed in the sparks and glitter of light from the leaving sun. "Mother, is that you?" Then the figure revealed itself in shyness but she kept her lapis eyes fixed on it as she heard her yearning name.  
  
Then she saw a black flash in the corner of her eye and she found out she was in the middle of the forest. Misao was nowhere in sight. She shook it off gruffly and again walked deeper.  
  
It was just a scatter of glowing fireflies and the wind had played a cruel trick. But then another quick sable flashed occurred. Her lapis eyes now glinted in fear and she soon grew petrified. "Misao, are you there?" There was a queasy echo of her own.  
  
Slowly Kaoru staggered back and she stepped on a branch. It made a long, cracking snap. She looked up and a black, gleaming jaguar had its teeth ajar, rippling in shine as its claws made a sharp squeak.  
  
It pounced on her and its body was laid on her fragile, frail body and her slender bones throbbed. It made a ferocious growl and made a flesh-ripping scratch on her left cheek that showed four long scratches that began to seep in blood. She made a startled cry and tears burned and stung her eyes. It had black beady eyes that glowed of a twist of wickedness. Then she heard a battling cry from Misao. Her blade ripped in the air and the jaguar leapt the other side.  
  
Her eyes were of a flickering crispy pine and her head was an angry crimson as her blade was tucked in her grip. The jaguar leapt close to her and clawed the empty air.  
  
Misao ringed out her sword and a red rip sliced through his thick coat. He growled under his breath and roared in the air and ripped smoothly through Misao's shoulder blade. Blood gushed out of her as Misao held the wound with her left hand and the blade in the right.  
  
Tears slowly welled but she kept her spirit strong as her dark pupils hawked his gleaming, rippling fur. She looked at it fiercely as she formed a sneer. It gray lips curled in fury as its pointy fangs scintillated.  
  
Misao's face was in a deadly pale and more blood gushed through her shoulder blade. She felt light-headed but kept fighting though her vision began to slightly blur.  
  
Kaoru drew a breath and stood up straightly as she grunted to have her strength. Tears spewed and burned the rim of her cerise eyelids. The jaguar leapt again and went to Kaoru this time and made a gray scar on her upper cheek, right under her right eye symbolizing a tear.  
  
Kaoru formed a repeated cry of suffering, moist pain. "Kaoru!!!" Misao wailed as she struggled to regain her balance. The tears burned like a dancing flame but more came.  
  
All her memories of her village, mother, father, the girls, and when she looked at Battosai, this all flashed in her mind. The bitter memories that remained in her precious mind. It was her time to go and leave, goodbye to the world and all.  
  
She slowly began to fall, fall, fall deep into a gloomy darkness that was eternal, swirling in the darkness of all as her eyes were in one thin slit of vision and two diamond tears flew in the air as her lazuli eyes made one last sparkle.  
  
Slowly she fell in the strands of emerald, but she said one dear last word of her scarce breath.  
  
"Acceptance."  
  
She fell in the grass as Misao scrambled to her side, the blood still streaming thickly in flow. "Kaorrruuu!!" She shrieked as she shook her gently but desperate. Kaoru's eyelids were laid still. "Kkkaaaooorrruuu!! DON'T LEAVE ME!! KAAAOOORRRUUU!!!!"  
  
The jaguar leapt in the air......  
  
Is this how fate ended this to?  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter end. So was this a good, drastic end? Please send me reviews in how you feel. Was this good? Please click that submit button and tell me what you think. I did this one a bit early.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Elven Mischief: Thank you for your review, I hope you like it!  
  
Nanakilover/Brukaoru: I'm sorry I ended it this way, I bet you hate it. Thanks!  
  
magiabruxa: Thank you for your review!  
  
And anonymous reviewer: you know who you are, thanks! Pls review!  
  
Thanks everybody, and audience hope you pleasured this.  
  
*sniff* poor Kaoru, I feel so terrible!  
  
Bye Bye, everyone! 


	6. Shimmering Moonlight 6

Drear of Silence  
  
Chapter- Shimmering Moonlight 6  
  
I'm very sorry for taking so long; I had many things coming along.  
  
***  
  
She knew she was dead scraps, morsels that the jaguar will rejoice. But wait as before she could lose the last cling of hope---  
  
The large thick trunks of cinnamon was shredded to sharp flowing wood chips and a lean man with slender bones and amber blazing eyes that was surged with a yearn of blood ripped across in a bolt of lightning and had a ferocious grip on his gleaming, thick metallic sword.  
  
Hitokiri Battousai, or was it?  
  
His unruly crimson, thick tendrils slumped on his pale, emotionless face. His face felt as a glacial, smooth pebble- no emotion fluxing in his soul, emotionless and yet alive.  
  
His flaming-fiery hair blocked his eyes in a casting guilt shadow or was it death or shrieking remorse that laid his pale, clean eyelids weighed down? Misao only knew in that exact moment was the blurry, fuzzy vision of the man turning the handle of his blood-absorbing blade in with an incomprehensible speed locking it down and making one slice........  
  
One powerful, blasting strike to the center of the jaguar's bony spine and ripping through to the belly to its death was all it took. The whole, flesh- ripping being cut in half as you cut a juicy-spurting lemon, but the lean powerful slayer laid still as a peaceful young man in a pool of fresh seeping blood.  
  
One slice, a mere slice.....was all it took.  
  
The sable, bloody two-half animal squirmed and bawled with a high ear- splitting cry, its black, rich beady eyes losing its flashy flare and staying limp as a torn, weary doll laying in its own gushing blood pressing on the wetted ground. It corpse sprayed the ruby liquid on Misao's face as she wiped it in disgust.  
  
It was dead. It is dead.  
  
Misao knew now it was Kenshin but formed in his anger.  
  
His amethyst, sanguine eyes seemed disturbed but he slithered his metallic blade in its sheath and his lips were kept frozen.  
  
The last thing Misao needed was a tongue-lashing or an embarrassment that would leak her jade, bright eyes in bitter-burning tears.  
  
They, Kaoru and her were alive, thanks to Kenshin.  
  
Alive.  
  
***  
  
"I should have not trusted you scrawny females to get golden nectar in this forest." Kenshin whispered in furious annoyance but he was still calm, cloaking his emotions well.  
  
Misao nodded in agreement, not willing and foolish enough to dispute with him when his face simmered hotly in such a way. He was angry, anyone that would want to die early could argue feisty with Kenshin when his anger rumbled.  
  
--Why?  
  
Why would he come?  
  
Was he scared of losing something, maybe but what? She was interrupted with a growling, impatient voice that cracked like thunder. Kenshin, of course for he was the impatient one.  
  
The sun was now leaving its lost cast and now giving in to the darkness, as the crescent moon swarmed slowly in the aqua gloomy sky. Kenshin's eyes were of hopeless saffron now having a cream of violet spreading on his oval eyeballs.  
  
Suddenly he seemed depressed, sad of something...  
  
"Let's go" Kenshin's voice slowly flowed in the drifting current of wind. Why were his emotions changing drastically? Could it.no.but, be... Tomoe?  
  
He looked and observed Kaoru carefully and held his pale hands to Kaoru's waist and held her carefully but then snatching her suddenly and putting her in front of his black Stallion that was named "Mizu" in their ancient language meaning "black powerful one."  
  
Misao linked her hands to Kenshin's waist as he snarled his leather, steel whip to the horse's gleaming, tender skin that was soft as the silky petals of Emerald Hills. Mizu quickly galloped away into the grasses, with Kenshin, Misao and Kaoru together.  
  
Kenshin's bright saffron eyes that now were getting swallowed with amber were dull and his emotions numb. He looked fiercely ahead, clutching his grip on the reins.  
  
A diamond tear spewed from Kaoru's pale, ghostly face and slid smoothly down her fold of skin that mustered expression of fear and agony. Her eyebrows were twitching as if something was disturbing her mere soul.  
  
She was alive, still holding on the thread of life that glued to her soul.  
  
"Hold on Kaoru. Hold on...." Misao replied in a raspy whisper that was drowned in the thundering gallops of Mizu.  
  
***  
  
Misao looked as the sun was already beneath the wisp of gray substance. Kaoru. What was wrong with her?  
  
She had cried and shrieked of remorse slightly and then trembled whispering words that she could not understand. Some were bumpy words that drew from her lips as a whimpering dog like, "dddaaarrkkk....kill....myyy sooulll.....yeees, come closeeerrr."  
  
She was scared for her friend but she did not know what to do, for she even screamed in the girl's ears but it seemed like she was trapped in a realm...of FEAR.  
  
*****  
  
Kaoru's version: (nightmare and past of the realms)  
  
Green bristles tickled me but I paid no attention just feeling the soft blush of heat stirring on my skin. My griffin stout blade or mixed with a dagger was firmly in my grip as sweat trickled wetly down my tight, gushy skin that prickled in intense heat.  
  
No grin curled from my thin, grim lips that were set in a stern line and my raven, sharp, narrow tendrils made a dark shadow expressing the gloom the overwhelmed my soul. I just kept sharpening my blade with a bloody knife that unusually kept dripping a trinket of blood, not until though did I know it was actually taking blood from my body. A bloody drip less every second but in some reason I felt as I pleasured the vision of blood and the taste that rolled upon my tongue that savored and fed my pleading, frail soul.  
  
Though yet it did not disturb me to know this information it.... It made me want....more. I was emotionless...and I rejoiced in the threads of darkness that wrapped like a thick orb in my heart, I wanted to kill. Anything. Kill and see my victim squirm in everlasting weakness that swarmed their brittle bones, lacking strength and draw my blade into their skin. I wanted to see the corpse of an organism, better yet a human being hugging my breast and screaming to no avail. I loved it.  
  
My indigo eyes were keen, all my senses and I saw a gaunt structure capture my trouble attention. It was a girl, a girl that teased and ridiculed me of my difference that particular day when I searched of human companionship and I would avenge my pride that she demolished that day. My lips curled into slipping smile and my eyes dance of a wicked gleam.  
  
The girl was slightly shorter than me and she quivered in the mere, abrupt snap the surrounded her. She had mahogany braids that slithered to her waist and looked at me in agony.  
  
I sheathed my blade-mixed-dagger and the flat of it slid glacially on my cheeks, this would be the possession that would avenge myself and I started to run.  
  
This began my sin of man slaying.  
  
I grinned and swung........  
  
***  
  
Please review, and my apologies. 


	7. Shimmering Moonlight 7

Sorry. I'm really sorry I haven't written the next chapter for a long time. I'm going to write this one longer than usual.  
  
I want an opinion to know if I should change my username "Graystone" or "Tidren." Please give me all the reviews you can to give me your opinion or you could suggest me one.  
  
Thanks.  
  
***  
  
I made a clean slit in her throat and dripping blood oozed slickly down her neck. I merely laughed at her pathetic attempt (running); this was the easiest prey I ever killed, then again probably my only prey.  
  
As I was rejoicing in the fact that I had made a successful kill something slender and tall caught my eye. Like a stick. I gripped the hilt as my knuckles turned an ivory pale and peered in the distance.  
  
My mother.........?  
  
I was about to laugh I could even think my mother would be in a hill, she always loved to see the gleaming of silks as she sewed them together in a beautiful garment. She only sewed in the house. So ever rarely she went out of the house, I guess you could even say she was obsessed in sewing.  
  
Then I was about to run to my mother, I gasped. In disgust, disbelief, and pure anger.  
  
A hooded man plunged a sword in my mother's chest and I saw blood spurt up. My mother made a last breath's yelp and fell in the ground as blood began to intermix with the soil.  
  
Sick.  
  
I screamed.  
  
I will kill the person who ever deals with a relative of my family. I would kill them indeed.  
  
I ran in a blur and hung my griffin stout blade in the air. "Bye." I croaked with a stinging dead chill to my voice that would send something cold and crawly to their spine. I submerged the blade in flesh, stabbing the person in the back.  
  
As I turned the blood-soaked person's head to see their expression I saw a strange grin. A happy smile, as if to say to say "yeah, or whoopee."  
  
But why................  
  
I questioned this too soon for at the moment a huge, swarming crowd buzzed in with long, sticks that held raging fires or some sort of weapon. I staggered but then grinned.  
  
The more, the better..........  
  
A man dashed with a bokken but he carved a knife at the end of it. "Huh?" I asked myself, but then ducked and stabbed his chest. Easy.  
  
I began mocking them, laughing at their pathetic swipes and attacks that just reflected as I swiftly used techniques. This was too easy. Then I spoke too soon.  
  
They all jumped and attacked me, all at once.  
  
"Noooo!" I bit my lip that it bled, and squirmed not willing to admit defeat. No, I was too close to winning.  
  
"Let me go!" I started swiping my blade that went through tough bone and thin veins and organs as I cut through more gore.  
  
But it wasn't enough; the crowd was too overwhelming as I began to get enveloped into people, darkness, and despair.  
  
I lost.  
  
I cursed under my breath.  
  
Suddenly as I close my eyes, wishing an ultimate desire to leave I feel an awkward drift of wind.  
  
I blink my eyes open as my lapis eyes adjust the scenery and register in all the colors and texture. I was at a different place.  
  
Much different place.  
  
I take out my bloody, Griffin stout blade and peer into the thick, gray fog that devours my vision.  
  
I see Kenshin, and hear his smooth, chilling voice.  
  
"I don't love, I never loved you." It echoes eerily like it was trying to imply I was alone, at the same time sending a somewhat cold sting that writhes and slithers up my quivering bones.  
  
I shook my head, trying to block what my heart most feared.  
  
"I don't love you, I never love you, and you'll never go home again."  
  
"Nooooo!" I scream so my voice was the only thing that could soothe my shattering heart but it pierced through.  
  
"I don't love you, I NEVER loved you!!!!"  
  
***  
  
Kaoru woke up as tears trickled down her simmering face and she wiped one off her opal fingernail.  
  
Misao looked at Kaoru in surprise and then hugged her tightly that Kaoru couldn't breathe. Kaoru's lungs truthfully thought they would burst in any minute.  
  
"Misao." Kaoru croaked as she winced in the embracing pain. Kaoru then ripped the embrace apart and looked around.  
  
Was this another dream?  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin or Battosai that was stiffly looking ahead and flogging Mizu. He seemed depressed but yet angry, and then as Kaoru thought of Kenshin she recalled her dream.  
  
Why would she have a nightmare that Kenshin didn't love her, unless Kaoru somehow fell in love with Kenshin?  
  
Then that means............  
  
Kaoru blurted a disbelief gasp as she quickly recovered it with her pale hand that was now trembling fiercely at the thought.  
  
Kaoru liked Kenshin- The Battousai.  
  
*****  
  
Mizu made a stop at some glittering hill that was abundant with some of those mystic flowers Kaoru saw before. The sun was also setting that looked like a glowing crimson-orange that mixed with a skimpy shade of tawny.  
  
It was beautiful in some odd way. Kenshin landed with a thud and collected some thin, tube-like flowers that contained milky honey inside.  
  
He popped the stem out and grabbed another and poured the thick honey inside, to the first one.  
  
The flower was almost overflowing but gave it to Kaoru. Kaoru looked and observed it as Kenshin rolled his eyes.  
  
Misao came in. "It's called 'Hoflo' because in the ancient language it means the beast made of half honey."  
  
Kaoru nodded her head and slurped some up. It tasted like fresh dewdrops were dripped inside and lime was mixed inside some mild taste of cinnamon.  
  
A right mixture that make you want to rim your lips as if any taste was left.  
  
Kaoru wondered why all these plants were so delicious.  
  
Misao slurped some up as she looked like some child with a cream shade of honey on the upper lip. Misao then smacked her lips and grinned sheepishly, "There's nothing better then Hoflo, that's what I always say." Misao replied.  
  
"Also what was happening to you that you were squirming and wailing when you were unconscious"? Misao asked with curiosity ringing in her voice.  
  
"Nothing." Kaoru lied as her lapis eyes flashed wickedly in the sunset. Kaoru plucked another Hoflo off and swallowed all the honey up.  
  
She truly was enjoying this flower. Kaoru then looked at Kenshin. "Kenshin?" Kaoru said to the man who was slumped on the flanks of the dark horse.  
  
His amber eyes gazed into the sunset as if remembering a sour, bitter, past memory. Then his voice spoke up, "You don't call me Kenshin." It was dull and numb with any emotion vivid in his voice and had some dead sense rolled into it, like a croak of a frog and dry as tinder.  
  
"Kenshin just let Kaoru call you by that name." Misao argued to the silent man. Kenshin seemed to be thinking thoroughly of the circumstances if Kaoru would call Kenshin by his real name.  
  
Then Kenshin sighed to defeat and replied, "fine."  
  
Kaoru smirked secretly and left her question behind.  
  
"Never mind, Kenshin." Kaoru said in a teasing, mockingly tone. "I think I'm going to regret this." Kenshin whispered angrily to himself.  
  
Kaoru laughed freely, her first laugh for several weeks.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru, Kenshin, and Misao finally were able to get back to civilization and Kaoru ran to her camp where she felt the soothing fleece and soft silks.  
  
"I'm finally home." Kaoru exclaimed then Kaoru suddenly laughed in mirth in her voice, she called this place home.  
  
Her home..................  
  
***  
  
Kaoru was in her tent with candles flickering and was with her sleeping garments that Misao had sewn which immediately reminded Kaoru of her mother.  
  
Misao had whipped up some thick, broth that had sweet potatoes and crunchy vegetables and large chunks of bananas. A piece of bread was on the side.  
  
Kaoru was wolfing it down with some iced herbal mint tea (strange) at the side with some lavender powder, which was said helps, the person sleep more comfortable.  
  
This was the dream Kaoru's stomach was waiting for.  
  
As Kaoru was mopping her plate with the bread, Aoishi (a commander of defense in this village) arrived with a woman.  
  
Kaoru ate her last piece of bread and licked her lips with content.  
  
"What do you have their Aoishi?" Misao asked with a tint of embarrassment flushing Misao's cheeks.  
  
"Misao, I want you to meet Takani Megumi............................"  
  
****  
  
End of chapter.  
  
I bet some of you guys are angry but I hope this makes it up, and some can't wait for the next chapter.  
  
Before I go, I want to thank the following people, who reviewed Chapter 6.  
  
Kauro182003- thanks for the review and here is the next chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it.  
  
And magiabruxa- thanks for the compliment and here is my update. *grin*  
  
I don't want you guys to forget; don't forget to review what my username should be. 


	8. Shimmering Moonlight 8

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long............., I'll get to the point. I'm really gonna make this chapter long, or try as you say it and tell me what you think.   
  
Also my writing might have changed, dunno really but oh well.  
  
Warning: Megumi might not exactly be accurate to the original character.  
  
----  
  
Kaoru carefully observed the stranger. She was tall with dark, shiny hair that flowed down like dark waterfalls. She was pale and her lips were a dark red, it seemed strange, compared to such a pale complexion. Her eyes were dark.  
  
Very dark, they also seemed a bit muddy, you couldn't see beneath its many depths.  
  
She wore a long blue cloak and she stood still, doing nothing but her eyes transfixed on the ground as if it was very interesting. "Sooooo- "She's a healer and very good on telling futures with the stars." Aoishi interrupted, as Misao seemed a bit offended by the abrupt interruption. Misao quickly changed her scowling expression and smiled cheerfully, "I will look forward to asking you of my unseen future, but then again I shouldn't say unseen, should I?" Misao said as she giggled loudly. Kaoru struggled to grin she still had not recovered from the last terrifying event.  
  
Kaoru could have sworn she saw a flash of white teeth on the stranger's face. Misao looked at Aoishi hopefully, "Well don't you get the joke?" Aoishi gave the tiniest of smiles. "Thank you." Megumi replied a bit hesitantly. Her voice was crispy clear and low, but in a type of female low. Megumi suddenly stared at Kaoru as interest gleamed in her eyes. "May I point that that woman seems a bit ill." Megumi said curtly. "Incredible, isn't she, as healer she has the gift to immediately know if a person is ill or whatsoever. It's the magic the also dwells in their vision." Aoishi said with the slightest touch of adoration in his voice.   
  
Misoa seemed to burn furiously, her face was red, and by the grim line of her mouth and arch of her eyebrows she was mad. Kaoru couldn't see why though. "In- ter- est- ing." Misoa struggled to say with a small little smile. Suddenly Megumi sat by Kaoru but was interrupted.   
  
---  
  
Kenshin walked in, his flaming red hair in a high ponytail. He was obviously stiff and he glared angrily at all of them. Megumi smiled sweetly, her dark eyes sparkling from the moonlight that seeped from the flaps of the tent. "Hello..", her voice echoing in the tent. Kenshin ignored the greeting, "You are the only tent BLAZING WITH LIGHT!" Misao chuckled nervously as she fiddled with her twitching fingers.   
  
"Anyone be kind and explain why." Kenshin said softly in a sincere way. "If you can see Kaoru and Misao shall be checked before going to bed, their bodies aren't so used to.........torture." Aoishi said icily as his brown eyes locked into Kenshin's violet orbs. (eyes) Aoishi seemed to be trembling white with rage. Kenshin's eyes glinted and said, "Do we have a little tantrum." Aoishi seemed to calm down as he sucked in big breaths, "You shouldn't even had let the girls go out in the fields!" Aoishi said with his voice pitched unusually high. "I don't have time- Aoishi interrupted once more and said, "You should simply know the responsibility AND don't even think healers can do everything!"  
  
Kaoru ears were beginning to ache. "ENOUGH!" Misao screamed at the top of her lungs. "Don't start fighting, the both of you or I will fetch a serenity potion and drug the both of you!" Kenshin and Aoishi stared at Misao a bit taken back by the abrupt interruption. Misao stood firmly between them, as Megumi flicked her eyes at Misao. An elder man came in just before Kenshin was about to throw an insult at Aoishi and immediately stopped dead before his tracks.  
  
--  
  
The elderly man wobbled toward them with his carved stick. He had flowing white grayish hair, with a round, pouchy face; sagged with many folds of flesh, a hooked nose, thin-pursed lips and tiny black piggy eyes. He was wearing a silvery gray sleeping garment (not tight, but extendable) and wore a black coat. "Is there something very important the village needs to hear, since you woke everyone up." He had a soft, tender voice but it was a bit tight. "No, Sir Riouko." Kenshin said politely the tiniest of blushes flushing his face. Aoishi's face was apparently drained and automatically he bowed to the man. "We were obviously being very childish, and beg to forgive such immature behavior." Aoishi said firmly with respect.   
  
It's just....."-Aoishi began- "Yeeesss..." Sir Riouko pronounced with expectation as his black piggy eyes scanned quickly around the tent. Aoishi seemed to devour the man's word, as if tasting it as he thought for a moment then he bowed to Sir Riouko and swiftly left out of the tent. "Good Night," Aoishi said stiffly and curt. Misao blinked in confusion and Kaoru was a bit taken back, Megumi simply stared at the flaps where Aoishi left, as Kenshin grunted softly in disgust. "Weeelllll....., it is quite late and all should be going to sleep." Sir Riouko said as he stifled a yawn. "Well then, Megumi to your tent, also Kenshin to yours, Misao-" Misao cut in and said, "I have no strength to even stand up Sir Riouko so I shall sleep in this tent." Sir Riouko nodded and pushed the other two out of the tent, leaving Kaoru and Misao in disbelief.   
  
---  
  
"Soooo, what was that about?" Kaoru said as she cocked her head. Misao was looking down, thinking hard. "Wha- Misao said dazed, absored in her own troubling thoughts. "I said what was that about?" "Oh," Misao said a bit thoughtfully. "Well, a bit back in the past Aoishi had a sister called. 'Shinomori' and he really loved her. Well one day there was going to be an extravagant feast because it was 'The Beginning of the Harvest' (fall- Season) we celebrate it each year and we always get rich, good foods from the forests or foods we grew ourselves. Everyone was so excited, naturally I guess, and people were smiling and singing. Aoishi was cutting 'Black Wood' a dark wood that has a very tough bark but the wood is naturally glossed and it always glitters in the light. That's why it is so beautiful, but you must be awfully strong, well anyways Kenshin sent Shinomori to the woods.  
  
Aoishi said that wasn't safe and could be dangerous but Kenshin told him to relax and stop being so annoyingly tight. Aoishi nodded dejectedly but he still had his many doubts. He sort of had a feeling to get her but Kenshin said that the village needed him here so Aoishi did as he was told. Well it was beginning to get dark and Aoishi was beginning to worry." Misao said as she looked, she sort of made a sniveling sound shaking her head in pity. Then Misao continued, "Kenshin said she was probably a bit delayed but Aoishi didn't think so, you see where Kenshin told Shinomori to go was 'Dark Forest.' Dark Forest has a bad reputation, but there are so many delicious fruits but what's so strange is the place is so dark, no sunlight or any light at all can get through, and it's a bit of a mystery how the fruits become so abundant if they need sunlight. Well even though the fruits in there are so delicious the animals are not. They love blood.  
  
Kaoru shuddered, "They are also very devious and merciless. Savages, they are. Misao said mournfully. "Well Kenshin thought that she could take care of it no big deal but Aoishi told Kenshin he was overestimating Shinomori, yes, Shinomori was strong but there are many creatures in there and they're very strong so they can easily outnumber you it is even very difficult for Kenshin and Aoishi to get through, well Kenshin didn't buy it and went to get some leaves so that the woman can paint them for decoration. Aoishi was soon becoming very nervous and finally got his horse 'Limoto' and galloped to the Dark Forest. When he went there, he found.........he found-"  
  
Misao's bottom lip trembled as two tears streamed from her eyes though Misao choked the words with great difficulty, "her skeleton." Kaoru sucked in a gasp. "The animals ate her up and her opal necklace was strewn by a tree branch, the animals saw it was not edible to eat so they thought the item useless and left it on the branch."  
  
Kaoru interrupted and said, "But why didn't they attack Aoishi?" "One did, the first and he sliced the creature to shreds so the animals feared him and left him be." Misao said with a bead of liquid on her thick eyelashes. "Aoishi then returned with Shinomori's skeleton and her necklace deep beneath his grasp, Kenshin said sorry but till this day Aoishi is still cold to Kenshin not wanting to forgive Kenshin for his lost one, so I guess that's why Aoishi was so angry at Kenshin, leading other girls in the forest and almost dying." "Wait!" Kaoru pronounced, "Is that why Kenshin came for us, to check on us, so it wouldn't happen again?" "Yes, or he wouldn't have cared." Misao replied with a nod. "Also that's why Aoishi brought us with a healer as quickly as he heard the new, but unfortunately Kenshin says Aoishi should forgive and stop being so hopelessly pathetic, just a 'WorryWart' he says."   
  
"Also we should turn out the light, it's getting pretty late." Misao replied as she blew two flickering candles and they turned into a silvery wisp of smoke.  
  
---  
  
Misao sniveled a bit but hunched herself to sleep, leaving Kaoru asking so many questions to herself.  
  
Is that why Kenshin seemed a bit distracted and weary when they were galloping to the village?  
  
Also how could Kenshin be so stubborn and overestimate the girl?  
  
What about the fight, when Aoishi said, "If you can see Kaoru and Misao shall be checked before the go to bed, they aren't used to .....TORTURE," did that signify anything?  
  
Was that the reason he brought in Megumi as a new visitor, so late in the night?  
  
Kaoru struggled with so many thoughts swirling in her head, flashing in her mind, asking, yearning for answers. Kaoru chuckled to herself as she remembered the saying 'Curiosity killed the Cat....... but Answers brought it back.' She needed answers; fidgeting with herself Kaoru went to sleep.  
  
--  
  
Dreams aren't a mere thought of satisfaction  
  
Many think it's simply what your mind is thinking of  
  
But Beware Dreams can tell a prophecy  
  
Not yet told by mouth  
  
Dreams can unleash the TRUTH....   
  
---  
  
(Kaoru's Dream)  
  
Thin white mist was swirling all around Kaoru as she swept her fingers in the substance. Kaoru expecting it to be cold was quite the contrary but it was warm, refreshingly warm. Soon the mist was flowing to the distance and a dark figure was coming forth. Kaoru walked forward with curiosity wondering who it can be......   
  
It was Kenshin dashing toward her with a bloody blade. "TOMOE!" "What?" Kaoru asked herself as a hand gripped her arm fiercely, "I'm not Tomoe?" Kenshin was crying as a warrior was following closely behind. Kenshin had one scar carved on his left cheek (think it's left cheek) and his flaming red hair was in a high ponytail, having purple innocent eyes. "I'll protect my wife, I promise." Kenshin said as he took Kaoru behind him, "But I'm not- The warrior grabbed his sword and aimed for Kenshin's throat as Kenshin deflected and plunged his sword in the man's gut. He let go of his sword as it flung in the air. The sword glinted oddly and then she heard the word DEATH echoe loudly around them, as Kaoru looked up she saw the sword aim at her and dig itself in her chest, it produced a sear of pain so harsh tears slid from her eyes.  
  
"NOOOO!" Kenshin screamed as blood was falling and dripping quickly from the gaping wound and Kaoru fell to the ground. She was breathing hard and sucked in blood since she bit her lip. She was frozen and she shivered uncontrollably as her eyes were frozen wide, stunned in disbelief. She could move but it was very slow and struggled to do so as well. There was a clatter of metal, Kaoru predicted it was Kenshin's sword and she was correct. Kenshin laid beside her crying. "NO, DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!"   
  
Kaoru could not have said something even if she wanted too; her voice was hoarse and shaked queasily. "Tomoe you're the only who loved me for who I am," Kenshin replied mournfully, suddenly another scar appeared across his cheek making an X. Kaoru forced herself to touch his red tendril that was draped with tears. Suddenly a flower appeared that was floating toward her chest toward the sword. It was a light pink, and a hoarse whisper said, 'Jasmine.' His eyes were shining with tears as he said, "Tomoe.........."  
  
Then the silvery mist swirled around her again as a voice out of nowhere said, "TOMOE, KAORU......." Kaoru pondering at the link of names, what about her and this 'Tomoe?' Kaoru suddenly felt a burst of pain explode in her chest as Kenshin said one more time in a whisper, "Tomoe.........- Kaoru closed her eyes-"your DEAD.   
  
(End of Dream)  
  
--  
  
Nobody doesn't carry scars on his heart, if there was such a person he'll be a shallow soul....." –Hei  
  
---  
  
Dreams are a simple mystery   
  
They can bring a misery to truth  
  
They can make you ponder at the twist of fate  
  
But there's one thing Dream will always have  
  
And always give  
  
You never lose hope....  
  
---  
  
Kaoru woke up with a bolt. She was breathing hard as little beads of sweat gathered in her brows. She was dying, Kenshin was crying, and he called her 'Tomoe......' Misao gave a loud snore, so that's what woken her up, Kaoru could have only wished that snore would have delayed one more minute, she believe something was going to happen, she somehow knew but she guessed it had to wait. It was fate that brought it this way. It was a very early dawn, Kaoru guessed there would still be three hours until the sun shone completely. She swiped the sweat off and thought for a moment, what was the connection between 'Tomoe' and her? Who was this 'Tomoe' that left Kenshin in the verge of tears.  
  
A tiny raspy voice inside her said, LOVE, you idiot. "Love...," said Kaoru in a dazed shock. Her eyes blinked and Kaoru glanced at Misao who was hunched up and seemed so calm. Kaoru was jealous Misao was having a good night's sleep and not her. She deserved it as much as her. "Fate doesn't want you to sleep, isn't fate so incredibly lovely?" The voice in her said, "Yes fate is lovely, isn't it?" Kaoru replied with sarcasm. Kaoru fell into her silks, staring at nothing but up. Her eyelids were slowly becoming heavy and feeling like lead. Kaoru fell into the realm of dreams.  
  
---  
  
Kaoru felt a tug and slowly opened her eyes. Misao was smiling, her hair all over the place and was tugging at her arm. Kaoru rubbed her eyes and Misao pronounced, "Good morning." "Good Night." Kaoru replied and fell in her silks but Misao tugged harder. Kaoru groaned and sat up. "C'mon let's eat some breakfast, let's make it together!" Misao said joyfully. "Do I have too, I'm too tired." "C'mon lazy!" Kaoru dejectedly stood up and the two of them made breakfast.  
  
--  
  
Kaoru was dressed up and left her tent. People were walking around joyfully as little children chased dogs and some were making this bread oozed with honey as some were eating. Kaoru wondered about healers, having the magical gift to see if someone was ill, impressive. She asked a surly man with bush eyebrows and crooked nose, "Over there," the man said grumpily with his fat finger pointing at a green tent. Kaoru walked in and stopped. She saw Megumi was by Kenshin, inches apart, whispering something, smiling deviously, they were about to kiss............  
  
---  
  
To be Continued.......  
  
Was this a longer chapter? Also did my writing changed, dunno if it did, and just to say, if it did was it better. I truthfully don't know so appreciate if you answered me somehow.  
  
Well I must thank my reviewers for Chapter 7  
  
The-Wolf-of-Stars: Thanks very much for your review and I'm so glad you love my story I'm trying to make it the best I can make this and what was going on was that Kaoru was attacked be a Jaguar and was unconscious and she was having a dream, a bizarre one, and she returned to camp and was eating up for dinner and the Aoishi came in and showed their new person-Megumi. I hope that cleared it up, at least a little.  
  
Nicky9: You've been so helpful and you inspired me too as well, you're a great writer and you are right my imagination is in overload. Thanks so much for the compliment, and review!  
  
Lady Battousai: Thank you for the compliment, I'm so glad you love my story as well, and thanks so much for the suggestion, I really appreciated it but I' going to go for 'grayglaze' and stick with it, or at least for anyways I don't know why I change so much?  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter. 


End file.
